vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Maria
|singers = Hatsune Miku feat. GUMI, MAIKA |producers = coralmines (music, lyrics) * Migue Grohl (Spanish translation) * marmaladica (illustration) |links = |color = #131748; color: #7D7CAD }} Background "Santa Maria" is an original song by coralmines featuring Hatsune Miku, GUMI, and MAIKA. This song is featured in the album, THE DARKNESS AND LIGHT LP. Lyrics Caminando por este peligroso callejon Sin mas remedio que pedir ayuda Cantando cada oracion que conozco Par la persona enferma en la esquina Yet the world is brimming with sin All this filth is making me sick In the name of the father and of the son Out of ten, you can break every one Niña, I have just the solución for you I know it's been tough, but please help yourself The heavens has heard all of your problems So they brought me, to save you from your sorrow Eres tu el angel que siempre me guia? Sera esta la solución para todos los males? Oh yes, you'll find the method's quite easy Inside the package there's a gun And oh yeah, just call me Santa Maria Your only saving grace People worship my name Yet you waver? You should listen to me like I'm your mother Santa Maria Pure as babies Skin like silk Don't you dare touch me you filth! I'm a cleansed being, born of faith And your taste for disaster No puedo creer te, pero que opcion tengo? Mira a sus caras, con ira y envidia Por un momento cierro mis ojos Y creo que puedo hacer todo esto desaparecer Far awake, all emotions I oppress Take the chances before my conscience breaks In the name of the father and of the son May your suffering be all for naught Hey, did you do exactly as I've said Si, pero no era tan sencillo No tuve opcion mas qué usar el paquete Espero no haber causado muchos problemas Well, I do hope that made you happy Cause I'll be making sure that You'll be coming with me Ir contigo? A donde? Hah! We're going down to my heaven Santa Maria Don't you take my name in vain Cursing me in despair You ingrate You've just been charged of second degree murder Santa Maria Cause if it's me you resent Who's gonna take you instead It's too late Forsaken You're taken I want you to know You don't believe how you youself have fallen this low Yet you pulled the trigger And then you say you're faithful Untainted In your eyes they have died by the hand of another Maldita sea! Demonios! Ésto no puede estar sucediendo! Perdóname señor... no fué mi intención Fuí engañado No sabía lo que hacía Santa Maria Say your prayers when you're dead Cause with me they're useless Pathetic Would it be better if you could be your own sacrifice? Santa Maria Blessed be thy own name and thine price for indulgence Forever Baby burn let the fire Make your soul be devoured Santa Maria Santa Maria Santa Maria Santa Maria ...Maria Satan Maria Satan Maria Satan Maria Satan Maria Background Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Spanish songs Category:English trio songs Category:Spanish trio songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring MAIKA Category:Bilingual songs